Mama's Boy
by Speedstreek360
Summary: When the Scavengers take refuge on the Lost Light, Misfire reunites with someone who had always been important to him. (Set in the "Forget-Me-Not" universe)


Ehhehehe, My plot bunnies are evil buggers, I swear...

Anyway, if you plan on reading this fic, I suggest you first read "Forget Me Not", if you wish to understand what's going on with Overlord.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers, sadly, it belongs to Hasbro.

This is set in Transformers IDW G1 universe.

Enjoy!

...

Mama's Boy

...

"Uh, yeah, Misfire, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Have I ever had any bad ones? I came up with the freeing the Dinobot idea and sent him after to fight the DJD! Did anyone object to that, hmm? Well did they Fulcrum?"

The mech deadpanned at his lover, "That was Krok who let him out first of all and second, you shot Krok in the face during that fight and the only reason the DJD left was because they had to go after someone else…"

"Hmph. No respect…." Misfire snorted, "Besides, this crew is said of be made up of both bots and cons, so honestly there's nothing to worry about, Pinhead."

The older smacked a servo of his face plates, and growled in slight annoyance as he waited for their ship to connect to the _Lost Light _so they could board on to it. Spinister sighed as he leaned on Crankcase, both a little tired from the long trip through space while Krok made sure that their ship the _Weak Anthropic Principle_ was well connected to the larger ship, before he set it on auto-pilot.

Fulcrum watched as the dock connected to the _Lost Light_. He just hoped this would be a quick few solar-cycles to just rest and get energon with no interactions or fight with the Autobots, as he felt his systems humming nervously out of habit because he still wasn't too fond of Autobots and he only hoped there would be now trouble caused while they were there. A servo suddenly intertwined with his own, making him look at Misfire.

The mech looked bored as he watched the procedure, like he could care less that he was holding his hand. Fulcrum tried not to make optic contact, blushing a little bit. Ever since he and misfire had gotten together….well they were rarely open about physical contact around everyone else.

"C'mon Pinhead, let's get on that ship, get us some good energon, maybe even find some extra provisions from the, ahem, storage bay and then—!"

"Misfire," the mech barely even flinched when their leader, Krok, suddenly was whispering in his audio, "Try to keep such thoughts to yourself, won't you? I would prefer not losing any more members of this crew, and I doubt there are any Autobots or Decepticons on board the other ship who would join us anytime soon."

The younger mech snorted in response, "Killjoy."

"Mmm."

Fulcrum sighed at the exchange between those two, before a voice on the speaker asked them to enter and to leave any weapons they had on their person with the second in command and Law enforcer, Ultra Magnus.

Crankcase, the ever faithful pessimist, slumped, "Oh goody…"

…..

Overlord trudged down the corridors of the ship with a slight drag of his pedes. Bots stepped out of the giant mech's way as he passed, not wishing to bump into him and cause any mishaps. Ever since they had found the mech with Fortress' body in his arms, screaming like his very spark had been torn out, many of the bots avoided him, save for a few unexpected ones: Whirl, Rewind, Chromdome, Rung and Ultra Magnus even.

The giant, after Chromedome had gone through his newly returned memories once they were able to calm him down and take the body away from him, was undergoing therapy with Rung over this, while Whirl just hung out with him. He wouldn't say why when he was asked, but many guessed it was because either Whirl was waiting for a chance to strike and kill the con by cozying up to him, actually got along with the mech because he could understand the pain of loss or he was just plain too crazy to care, since Overlord was the only one who actually just listened to him and at times gave the crazed Cyclops some advice. As for Ultra Magnus, well he said it was because he had been assigned as his roommate and since his innocence had been proven when Chromedome had shown them the memory block that was now destroyed and how it had shot down his main personality chip and had disfigured it, Magnus seemed to tolerate his presence and was sometimes seen speaking with him civilly.

Overlord rubbed the sides of his helm. Rewind and Chromdome also tried to be helpful. They would sit with him at Swerve's and at time invite him for a game or checkers and even just sat by to be a listening ear.

Honestly, Overlord didn't understand why any of these mechs were even _helping_ him. Ever since he had regained his memories before Megatron and the war, the mech had been a wreck. For one thing, his best friend and the mech had loved was in a coma that was near irreversible. The medics said that he had a thin chance of even surviving and could end up un spark support for the rest of his life.

He hoped he could catch a session with Rung before he had to go to the docking bay, since it was mainly protocol for the ship's crew to be there when greeting visitors to their ship. The giant mech was not in the mood for this. He was barely settling in to the crew he was with now, why add on to it? And he had spent a majority of his recharge cycle suffering from memory fluxes of Fortress' torture…by his very one servos. He felt filthy and disgusted with himself for his past actions during this horrible war and the fact that he had _enjoyed it_.

He had to stop for a moment to make sure he didn't purge his tanks right there, as he leaned further on the door.

Right before a certain one-eyed mech grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"C'mon, Mr. Crazy trigger-happy mech, let's get moving!"

Overlord shuttered his optics at Whirl as the slightly shorter mech led him towards the dock.

"Me, a Mr. Crazy trigger happy mech? I think not, One-eyed cretin," the large mech replied, trying to keep his balance from the incessant pulling on his arm.

"Hmm…has a nice ring to it. Maybe I'll have my friends call me that sometimes: One-eyed Cretin. Imagine if my own spawn called me that. Then again, not sure how I'd handle sparklings, they're so messy and loud and smell bad, not to mention vomit energon at the most unusual times! In fact, I don't think I could ever see myself having sparklings or getting bonded for that matter. I enjoy being single way too much and I'm not really into the whole 'interface with one mech for the rest of your life' slag when it comes to bonding. Course, no offense to you Ovie, I can call ya Ovie right? Good. Meant to ask, you and Fort Max have any brats to pass on the family bigness despite not being bonded?"

Overlord yelled as he was yanked around the corner after having to avoid falling on anyone while attempting to relinquish Whirl's grip when they went past Rung's office with no success.

He sighed and growled slightly when he saw a crowd of mechs surrounding the docking bay, right when he heard Whirl's question. He looked at his friend for a moment, arguing on whether or not he should answer that.

"…..yes. Yes I carried one sparkling in my whole existence, but it was after I lost my memories that I found out I was carrying. I raised him in Kaon in the less dangerous parts of the slums," he gave a small, remembering smile at the thought of his son, "Noisy and perky little thing, always…" Overlord was cut off mid-sentence when there was a loud shout for silence.

Due to his height, Overlord could pretty much see Rodimus at the front of the crowd with Magnus and Drift, his two high ranking officers on either side of him.

"Okay everyone," the young Captain started, "Today we have a group here that will be needing some temporary shelter to restock on energon as well as take a rest from their travels until they can leave. I expect you guys to treat our guests the way you would treat your own crew members and I especially—"

Overlord felt Whirl elbow his side. He looked at the maniac.

Whirl motioned him down with his finger to come closer and the large mech hesitantly obeyed, "What?"

"Me thinks and wonders if Captain Roddy got a good frag," Whirl snickered.

Overlord raised an optic ridge, "Is that really all that's running through your processor right now?"

"Hmm? Oh mine? Well, not just focusing on Roddy, but also on the sleek Atomizer with his curves, the ever loud Brainstorm, he looks like a screamer in the berth and the ever wittle cutsie-wootsie-pootsie, Tailgate…and possibly that Decepticon with the pert aft…"

"But you hate Cyclonus."

"Ah, but it's good to have a variety of different kinds of sex you can have with certain individuals. Hate sex with him sounds appealing…" Whirl clacked his claws together gently.

"…Pervert."

"Oh, like you haven't been eyeing Magnus' cod-piece for the past seven solar-cycles, twenty cycles and fifty clicks…" Whirl huffed softly.

"Frag you," Overlord hissed, glaring a little playfully.

"Only up the aft."

The giant narrowed his optics, before he shook his helm with a smile. It was always a fun conversation with Whirl no matter the subject matter.

"Now, guys, I would like you to meet the crew of the _Weak Anthropic Princi—_!"

A loud gasp cut off Rodimus when one of the mech of the group—a black one with hits of purple, pure white face plates and red optics the color of rubies—suddenly ran forwards and began shoving through the crowd, with one of his companions following him. He came to the end, his optics wide as they settled on Overlord.

The giant froze where he stood beside Whirl, shuttering his optics as he felt his spark bouncing off the walls of its casing before he felt his friend tugging on his arm to get his attention.

"Ovie. Oviiiiieeee. Overlord. Ooooooverloooooorrd! Overlord's processor, this is Whirl of the _Lost Light_ making sure you are still on track, do you read me?"

Overlord couldn't seem to hear Whirl as he and the much smaller mech stared at each other for a long, long moment. It couldn't be…..he hadn't seen no heard from him in centuries during the war….but could it really…?

Silence continued to pass over them.

"….MOOOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYY!"

BONG!

"NGH!"

The floor of the ship shook when Overlord collapsed on his back with a squealing and giggling, as well as near crying young mech nuzzling and curled up on the larger mech's chest plating. Shuttering his optics, Overlord lifted his helm to stare before he felt a smile reach his face plates.

"Uh, Ovie? I think this mech knows you."

Overlord felt the helm that he could enclose his entire servo over rub against his cheek and chin before he enclosed his arms around the little mech, almost covering his entire body from the world.

"Misfire…" he whispered softly.

Misfire leaned up and rubbed nasal ridged with his mother, feeling his antennae twitch happily in tune with the older mechs, "Mommy, I missed you! I missed you so much! When I went to Garrus-9 to find you, you weren't there! Mommy, why weren't you there?!"

Overlord sat up, laughing a bit, "Well…let's just say I ran into a _little_ bit of trouble with some Autobots and leave it at that….Now, c'mere and give Mama another nuzzle…."

Many of those on the crew of the Lost Light stared in shock as Overlord nuzzled the small mech like a child would have if they had just found their favorite teddy bear that had been lost for years. Misfire chirped and giggled as he continued to hug his mother with pure joy and so much love was radiating off his EM field for one of the most dangerous ex-Decepticons in existence.

It surprised mechs how those servos that crushed the very sparks of their comrades and that grin that used to be so full of sadistic, malicious intent, soothingly caress the younger mech's shoulder and hold him, while a content and relieved smile remained on his face plates full of love and affection.

No one would ever think someone like Overlord could ever have such a look or have such feelings for another.

He pulled his servos back to gently caress his son's helm, "Oh my sparklet….how I missed you so….."

Someone cleared their throat, making Overlord and Misfire look over.

Rodimus stood beside Fulcrum, just staring in shock and awe at the sight.

Misfire got up off his mother and pulled him towards them, "Mother, I would like to you to meet one of my teammates. This is Fulcrum. He's our newest member!"

Overlord immediately switched from utterly content and affectionate, to critical and suspicious when he looked upon the other mech, "Aaah. And….what pray tell does he do for your crew?"

"Hmm? Oh he used to be a Con, he's running from the DJD and we're just helping him, since he helps us with scavenging," Misfire retorted.

"…DJD?" Overlord narrowed his optics dangerously.

Fulcrum felt like a mini-bot as the large mech looked down at him, "Uh…well…ahem, you see….?" He squeaked a little.

Rodimus looked between the two, prepared to step in should it looked like Overlord might go a little crazy. Although the mech was proven innocent, the young mech did not trust him in the least.

"….I see," Overlord replied, looking at the mech like he was eyeing a former war prisoner: with the utmost suspicion and intimidation.

Misfire giggled, before pulling Fulcrum into a hug, nuzzling the mech's helm and making him squeak in surprise at the sudden contact, "Aaw, isn't he cute when he's bashful? He and I are lovers ya know, such a sweetspark….!"

Overlord's left optic twitched, "He's your WHAT?!"

Misfire blinked, before pouting, "He's my partner Mommy. He's also my lover and I wanna bond with him someday…"

There was a long moment of silence as Rodimus looked at Misfire like he had just seen Ratchet drink acid down in front of the crew and say it tasted sweet. Overlord then calmly opened one of his sub-space and slowly pulled out a very sharp, very long katana.

"….You have three seconds to get a head start, before I start chasing you," Overlord said gently.

Whirl perked up, "OOH! A chase! I wanna join, please, please?

"Of course Whirl…One."

The mech looked at Misfire, "He's not serious, is he?" Misfire stared at him for a moment, before he shrugged indifferently, making the mech gape at him in shock.

"Two." Overlord took a step forwards.

Fulcrum turned and high-tailed it out of there, Misfire staring, while shuttering his optics in surprise. When the mech had turned the corner, Overlord snickered, before putting his blade away.

"Gets them every time," he said softly.

Misfire pouted, "Moooommyyyy, why'd ya chase him away?"

"Well," Overlord placed his servos on his son's shoulders, "I want to spend some quality time with you, my wittle baby, before your boyfriend and I get acquainted. I want some time with just you first."

The mech pouted a few more moments, "…..Daaaw, thank you Mommy…." Misfire smiled now, his pout forgotten, "I'll look for Fulcrum once you've shown me the ship."

"And I would like to know what else you've been up since the last time we saw each other.

As the two mechs left, everyone stared after them, shuttering their optics.

Then Whirl huffed, "Why wasn't I invited?!"

...

Heheh, I just, I don't know why, I just see a resemblance between Misfire and Overlord, they could be related this way! At least in my crazy, messed up mind, yes.

And My Whirl! Oh how I love your mindless chatter! Hope he wasn't OOC...

Review please. I want to know what you think.


End file.
